The Journey of Darling Charming
by awriiter
Summary: This is the story of Darling Charming. She does not want her destiny and decided to rebel. She will meet new friends and discover some new places.
1. A lunch with Cerise

**This is my first fanfic ever... It's all about** _ **Darling Charming**_ **daughter of** _ **King Charming**_ **. She doesn't want to be the next "damsel in distress" and she wanted to rebel. Well here is her story and sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.**

Hi I am Darling Charming daughter of King Charming, the younger sister of Daring Charming, and the twin sister of Dexter Charming. I am new here in Ever After High and I am fresh from my travel in Wonderland were I became the White Night. I also met a new friend, Chase Redford. Well since I am a little girl I always wanted to be a hero not the one that is being saved princesses should also be the hero not always the prince.

It was lunch time in Ever After High; everyone is racing to the castleteria well unfortunately it ran out of seats then I saw Cerise sitting in the corner. She looks disappointed. I approached her and said

"May I sit with you".

She nodded but she is still disappointed. I said to her

"What's the problem?"

She said

"You know how I like other boy things rather than girly things."

"Yes."

"Well those boys are not joining me in their stupid game! Sorry."

I don't know if I can trust her but its like my heart wants to say it.

"Can you keep a secret?" I questioned

"Sure."

"I also kinda feel the same way."

"Wow, it's hard to find someone who can truly understand me."

"Me neither. I really want to be a hero not to be a damsel in distress."

"Darling, I never had an idea that you are feeling the same way."

"Well when you get to know a person you will know his or her real self."

Then suddenly the bell ring which means it's time for our next class.

"It's nice talking to you Cerise."

"I feel the same way."

"By the way what is your next subject?"

"Umm it's Geografairy."

"Me too, see you later Cerise!"

I never knew there is a friend who can truly understand me because they say that I am a princess who should be in a tower being rescued by a prince and not a hero that will were an armour and go to some dangerous quests but I will prove them wrong.


	2. A Meeting about Wonderland

**This is the start of the ADVENTURE**

...

It is breakfast in Ever After High. Everyone is enjoying their meal. Well I am here eating my favourite breakfast, pancakes! Ok after eating I got a little lost (hey don't blame me I'm new here) it is a forbidden hallway then I stumbled in a scroll and it said

"Read these magic words, a friend from Wonderland shall return."

Suddenly the scroll disappears and I saw one of my Wonderland friends, Chase Redford. He wears his red armour suit and his bringing his very shiny sword.

"Where am I?" He questioned.

I greeted him happily

"Chase your back!" And I also greeted him with a hug.

He returned it to me.

"What am I doing here?" He said.

"Um I read a scroll and it said some magic words then it brought you here." I explained.

"Hmm suspicious." Said a voice

I found out it is Alistair Wonderland and his friends.

"We'll let us explain we are lost due to Kitty's lost of control in her magic and transport us here." Explained by Lizzie.

"I don't know what happen magic it's a bit off." Said Kitty.

"Well it's a riddle thing then we are happy to help". Said Maddie.

"And it's about Wonderland so we are concern because that is our home." Added by Bunny.

"Well this is a forbidden hallway so there may be some forbidden magic spells. So let's have a research." I said

Then we research and research and research things get pretty boring then suddenly I saw a scroll then I call my friends to accompany me.

"Look guys I found a scroll with something about Wonderland." I said eagerly."

It says:

"My spell of wonder made Wonderland. The land I made I didn't have. I shall turn the wonder happy to sad."

"It looks like someone wants to revenge." Said Chase.

"To whom?" I questioned.

"Maybe to my mother." Lizzie said with fear.

"But if that person made Wonderland, how did it end with your mother?" said Alistair.

"I don't know." Said Lizzie

"There is only one thing to do and it is to return to Wonderland." Said Kitty

"Oh this is so hexciting! Another adventure." Said Maddie

"When will we go there anytime now that person will show up and my mother is in danger." Said Lizzie

"You cannot go tomorrow because that is school day and you don't want to get into detention right." Said Chase

"Wow I never knew it is the anniversary of your detention in Wonderland." I said.

"Actually it's not. After one year it depends in the Vice Principle when do she wants it to be so it's actually a different day every school year." Said Chase

"Oh, I will never understand your madness." I said

Everyone laughed.

"Ahhhh!" A voice shouted

...

Here is chapter 2 hope you all like it


End file.
